An online service provider may offer various services to one or more merchants in connection with operation of online websites or mobile applications, such as processing payments to the merchants by consumers. For example, the payment services may be used to provide a payment to the merchant for a transaction using a consumer's payment account with the payment provider or other payment instrument (e.g., a credit/debit card, a banking account, a gift card, etc.). The payment provider may also assist the merchant with other services, such as checkout and shopping services. Such features may be implemented in a website and/or dedicated application of the merchant through software development kits and/or other processes offered by the payment provider. However, in order to implement these systems into a merchant's website or application, the payment provider and merchant must be aware of each other and their corresponding systems. For example, the merchant must be aware that the payment provider offers certain payment processes. Moreover, in order to provide targeted advertising to the merchant of the payment provider's services that would be ideal for use in the merchant's shopping experience, the payment provider must have knowledge of the merchant's current systems and offerings. While general advertising by the payment provider may assist the payment provider is receiving more brand recognition, merchants may still be unaware of all of the features of the payment provider that may optimize the merchant's shopping experience to consumers. Furthermore, merchants may not be aware of how to change their website or consumer experience to increase effectiveness of the website.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.